Mistake
by LittleBrotherSocket
Summary: When a certain boss decides to spend quality time with his friends, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, I've had this idea since I started working out (bleh), and all these Black Raven fics inspired me to write it. (Plus, Crow's just... too amazing.) Hope you like it! ;)**

**Setting: Misthallery, shortly after Last Specter.**

* * *

><p>"H-how much further?" Crow panted heavily as he jogged across the long stretch of forest floor, Badger running easily in front of him.<p>

"Not far," the taller boy answered, continuing at his quick, steady pace.

The Ravens' leader sighed. His lungs were burning, his forehead drenched with sweat, and every other part of him aching dreadfully. "I... It's not like I'm... tired or anything, Badge," he assured his athletic friend, "but... Y'know. I've just got... other things... to do."

_What the heck was I thinkin'?_

After his crew had protected the town from the evil specter, Crow had realized how amazing they really were. This, of course, led him to thinking about how things would be without them. With this thought in mind, he decided that he wanted to do something for them-to intentionally spend quality time with them. He wouldn't let on about his intentions, sentimental as they were, but he'd join them in whatever it was they did, no matter what.

For Badger, of course, this meant rising before the sun, heading for the woods, and jogging for miles on end. Naturally, Crow was beginning to rethink his plan. Even so, he trudged wearily along at his friend's tail, desperately trying to keep up with him.

At last, Badger began to slow his pace, stopping as the trees cleared. Looking up hopefully, Crow was caught by a fantastic sight. As they stopped, the woods made way for a ledge that hung over the river. On the horizon, the golden sun was just starting its ascent to its place in the sky, painting the clouded canvas with vibrant splashes of oranges and pinks as it went.

"Wow..." Crow breathed, taking in the scene. "It's..." There were no words that were both fitting and Crow-worthy, so he left the sentence to finish itself.

"Yeah," Badger replied simply, then turned back to the woods. "Let's head back." With that, he began to jog again.

"B-b-b... Ugh..."

* * *

><p>"Why the heck are you just standing here?!"<p>

"I just wanna talk to you. Is that wrong?"

"I'm not buyin' it." Marilyn really wasn't buying it. In all of her years with Crow, she had never known him to come by just to talk. "You want somethin'."

"I don't!" he insisted, throwing up his hands. "I just wanna talk to you!"

"'Bout what?" She crossed her arms skeptically.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Whatever you want."

An evil smirk spread across her face. "Okay, then. Let's talk about... boys."

His eyes grew wide in disgusted shock, but he quickly collected himself. "Alright, then," he agreed. "Go on."

Raising her eyebrows in satisfied confusion, she went on. "Kay. Hm..." She scanned her mind for a proper subject. "What about... Badger?"

"What about him?"

"I dunno. He's kinda cute."

Turning to her in surprise, Crow found that she wasn't blushing in the slightest. Rather, she stood calmly, looking out across the market. He was absolutely lost for words.

His face, however, spoke volumes.

"Gosh, Crow," she laughed. "You'd think you'd never met a girl before."

For just a second, he almost wished he hadn't.

* * *

><p>"Is this really what you do all day?"<p>

"Yup," Louis smiled, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Gosh," Crow breathed in disbelief. "You just stand here and wait for new customers to come 'round?"

Shrugging, the tall boy nodded. "It's my job."

"Gosh," he repeated, looking out over the scene. As leader of the Black Ravens, he was always busy. If he wasn't doing one thing, he was busy doing another. While he enjoyed the occasional break, standing around doing nothing was not on his agenda. "It's gotta stink, eh?"

"Nah," Louis smiled. "Besides, there's always Marilyn." He tipped his head toward the produce stand where Marilyn was busy helping a customer. "She's pretty nice."

"Yeah," Crow agreed. "Guess you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a four-part. Hope you liked part one! It gets better! ;D<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys... NaNo has kept me away for some time, but I desperately need to write something else. So, here I am, and I am SO excited for this chapter. Guess why?!**

**Kidding. You'll find out. X3**

* * *

><p>"Hm... How about eight of those, ten of those, six of those..."<p>

Crow's jaw dropped as he listened to Tweeds' extensive order. It seemed to go on forever as Aunt Taffy dropped handful after handful of sweets into the large bag.

"...and twelve of those," the boy finished with a decisive nod. Digging deep into his pocket, he produced a wad of cash, handing it over to the old lady.

Crow shook his head. _Good to know he's using his pay wisely..._

Handing the boy his bag of candy, Aunt Taffy patted him on the head. With a quick "Thank you," the two headed back to the market.

Tweeds shoved a pink ball into his mouth, chomping noisily, then extended the bag to his friend. "Want some?"

Wincing, Crow waved his refusal. "I'm good."

With a shrug, Tweeds continued chewing loudly. Crow shuddered at the sound, turning away.

"Tweeds, don't you ever get sick from all those sweets?"

The boy looked innocently at the bag, as if the thought had never occurred to him, then back at Crow. "I... I don't think so." He shoved another piece in his mouth.

Crow sighed, but couldn't keep a smile from creeping across his lips. Although Tweeds could be rather childish at times, often falling short of his expectations, it was impossible not to like him. The tough leader was no exception to this rule.

Again, Tweeds held the bag out to his friend. "Sure you don't want any?"

Crow looked at him with a chuckle. "Sure," he smiled, reaching into the bag. "I'll take some."

* * *

><p><em>Trash. We sneak behind one of the nicest houses in Misthallery... for trash.<em>

Crow crinkled his nose in disgust as Scraps dove into the rubbish bin, chattering as if he'd discovered a gold mine.

"The Greppes always have good stuff," he told Crow. "They throw out all sorts of things."

The phrase _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_ danced on the tip of Crow's tongue, but he held it, nodding quietly.

Suddenly, the shorter boy emerged, holding his hand victoriously above his head. "Bingo!" Scraps pulled himself from the bin, scampering over to where Crow stood.

_Oh, no. Please don't ask me to admire your trash._

When the boy held out his hand, the leader wasn't at all surprised to see what looked like a dirt-coated piece of junk. He cringed.

"Lovely."

Scraps rolled his eyes. "Don't gimme that." He began vigorously rubbing the item with his sleeve. "You just gotta clean it up a bit... and... _voila!"_ He revealed a small, delicate object, overlaid in a faded, but glistening silver. A pattern of blue gems made its way around the base, shining in the sunlight.

"It's a bell," Crow noted, the disdain gone from his voice, if only for a moment.

"'Course it's a bell," Scraps mumbled. "What'd you think it was, a tea cup?"

After giving his little minion a harsh look, the leader looked back to the tiny object. "Why'd they throw this out?"

In answer, the shorter boy shrugged. "Beats me, but you know what they say; one man's trash is another man's treasure."

* * *

><p>"Hello!"<p>

The cheery voice came from under a machine as Crow entered the room. Wrenches, screwdrivers, and tools of all sorts lined one wall, while various sketches and blueprints lined another, the whole of it covered in an odd, oily scent.

Crow couldn't help smiling at the greeting. Tired as he was, it was good to hear the small, innocent voice. "Hey, Sock," he replied, striding over to stand by the machine. "What's goin' on?"

"Well," he replied, "I'm just workin' on this machiney thing. Nothin' big."

"Good that." Crow smiled down at the feet that protruded from under the contraption. While he enjoyed the company of every one of his friends, Socket had a special way of making his day.

"What're you doin'?"

Crow shrugged. "Nothin' really. Been kinda slow 'round here, ya know?"

"Oh," Socket started, "am I goin' too slow?"

"Nah," Crow assured him. "You're doin' just fine, Socket." He crouched down, peering beneath the machine the boy was working on.

Socket turned to face the leader's smile, a grin spreading over his own face. "Thanks." He went back to twisting bolts and working wires, a happy look still about him. "Y'know," he said, "you're a good friend."

Crow's smile disappeared suddenly. He was somewhat shocked at the compliment. He hadn't expected it, to say the least.

_A good friend, eh?_

Slowly, his smile reappeared, just a bit brighter than before.

"Thanks, Sock," he beamed at the little mechanic. "You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Eee! Sorry, guys. I just... I LOVE SOCKET. AND CROW. AND THE BLACK RAVENS. *fangirls to my grave*<strong>

**Thanks for reading! God bless! (Oh, and expect the next chapter... in a long time. XD)**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I need to finish this. I'm so excited... I love this so much! X'D**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>"Do this, Nabby. Do that, Nabby. All they ever do is ask me to work; never a word of thanks. What a pain." Nabby grumbled to himself as he swept the auction platform, the dust forming thick clouds as his broom brushed it aside. "All I ever do is work, gettin' bossed around like a dumb dog. What a pain. Everything is a pain."<p>

Suddenly, he heard a footstep on the stage. He stopped, lifting his eyes slowly.

"Whatcha complainin' about this time, Nabs?" Crow stood, one hand on his hip, one tugging carelessly at his scarf.

"Hmph," Nabby grunted, turning back to his work.

"Don't be like that." He walked to the edge of the platform, sitting down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "What's gettin' to ya?" Patting his hand on the ground beside him, he motioned for Nabby to sit.

Tossing aside the broom, Nabby came and plopped down next to Crow. "It's nuttin'."

Crow cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Nabby sighed. "Worth a shot," he mumbled, scratching his head. "It's just my mum."

Crow's smile faded. "How's she doin'?"

"Eh," Nabby shrugged. "Holdin' up alright. Just a little sad, I guess, and then she gets mad, and then... Ya know."

"Yeah," Crow said, leaning back on his hands. "I know."

The two friends sat in silence, staring off into the distance. For whatever reason, the two of them just got along. Maybe it was their deep sadness that tied them together, maybe it was the scars of the past, and maybe it was the drive to be more-to lead others to be more. Whatever the reason, they had a special bond that neither felt with the other Ravens. It was a quiet bond, but it was there. They sat in silence as the evening grew dark above ground, the shadows that surrounded the lights deepening softly.

At last, Crow shifted, standing to his feet. "Well," he sighed, "it's gettin' late. You'd better head home."

Nabby got to his feet. "But the stage-"

"I'll finish the job," Crow smiled, bending down to pick up the broom. _"You _need to get home. Your mum needs you."_  
><em>

The boy stood, blank-faced for a moment, then broke into a grin. "You're such a pain, ya know that?" With that, he hopped of the stage and walked out of the room, leaving Crow leaning on the broom handle.

"Yeah," he smirked. "Love ya too, Nabs."

* * *

><p>Everything was dark by the time Crow had finished his work. He stepped out into the night, the crickets chirping all around him, the moon casting a dim light on the town. The market was empty.<p>

Crow walked along, tired, but satisfied. He had managed to squeeze in some time with all his Ravens. He had left out Tony, but only because he was busy moving in with the Greppes.

He went over the list in his head.

_Badger, Marilyn, Louis, Tweeds, Scraps, Socket, Nabby, and-_

He stopped, realizing what he had done.

_Wren! Oh, Crow, you idiot. You forgot Wren!_

Of course, he hadn't really _forgotten _Wren. He had meant to save her for last, but had gotten distracted by Nabby, and now it was too late.

"Gosh dangit," he cursed under his breath. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled down the street, angry at himself. He wandered into Badger's Alley, as he called it, the night air cooling him as he walked. Everything was quiet.

Just as he was about to leave the alley, a sound came from up above. Crow lifted his gaze to the rooftops, listening intently. It could just be a rat or a bird, but it could also be something else, and it was his job to make sure things were alright.

The sound came again.

All of the sudden, the darkness wasn't so comforting. It was, in fact, rather intimidating. He wished he had at least brought a candle with him, but he hadn't, and he just had to face it.

The sound came again.

Something was up there. Sucking in a deep breath, Crow tiptoed up the flights of stairs, making his way to the roof of the broken-down buildings. He moved as quietly as he could, biting his lip. At last, he made it to the top, peeking over the edge of the roof.

A figure moved, and he gasped in shock.

As he looked at it, however, silhouetted by the moonlight, he realized that he had nothing to fear. He sighed in relief.

"Who's there?" a voice asked, the figure sitting up in surprise.

"No worries, Wren," Crow chuckled. "It's just me." He climbed up onto the roof, laughing at himself for being scared of Wren.

"Oh, good," she sighed, laying on her back again. "You scared me."

He would've told her that she'd scared him too, but that wouldn't exactly fit his reputation very well. Instead, he walked over to where she lay, and sat down beside her. "What're ya doin' way up here?"

"Nothin'. Just lookin' up at the stars." She pointed upwards, and he tilted his head back to see.

The stars glittered brightly against the dark canvas. It was a clear night, and the clouds were not there to hide the masterpiece that hung proudly in the sky. It was an incredible sight.

"Hey," Crow smiled. "That's neat." He leaned back further, folding his hands beneath his head. Eventually, he lay down beside Wren, looking up at the beautiful picture. His elbow brushed against hers, and he felt a tingle go through his body.

"Yeah. It's pretty, ain't it?"

"Yeah." He turned his head to the side, looking at Wren. Only she would sit around on a roof at night, just to look at the stars. The moonlight gently illuminated her face, sparkling in her eyes. "Real pretty."

She turned to face him, and their noses touched. Crow's heart flipped inside his chest. He hadn't realized that he'd been so close, but, for whatever reason, he didn't move. Neither did Wren. They sat there for a moment, the stars shining on their faces.

At last Wren pulled away, clearing her throat. "Well," she started, standing, "I gotta get back to Socket. He'll get mad if he wakes up and I'm gone."

Crow wanted desperately to walk her home, but he knew what Wren, Socket, and their mom would all think of that. He'd never hear the end of it, and so he stayed.

She began to leave, but turned as she reached the edge of the roof. "Night, Crow."

"Night, Wren."

He barely caught a glimpse of her smile as she climbed down, disappearing into the night. Crow was left alone on the roof, the stars shining above him, an odd feeling spinning in his stomach. The cool air wrapped itself around him, and he stretched out his legs, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all," he whispered to himself. With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . I don't know how to follow this up. I just... I really love Wren and Crow.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think! ;)**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


End file.
